A Cheshire and A Hatter
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After Alice left Hatter was heartbroken. Luckily he has a good friend in the Cheshire. Will the two grow to be more than friends?
1. Chapter 1: A friend

**A Cheshire and A Hatter**

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

 **Friends**

A week had past since Alice once again left. Even though he had his family back it was still hard for him to see her leave Wonderland. He was madly in love with her and had been since she came back the first time and saved them from the bloody big head.

The Hatter understood why she had left. Just like him Alice had a family that she loved and needed to be there for. The problem was that he loved her and hated to see her go. He tried not to let it bother him but everyone knew that he was heartbroken.

A knock at his door caught his attention. He put down the hat he was making and answered the door. It was the Cheshire. He had come for a visit. What confused him was that his friend was in human form. He liked his feline form more so he rarely used his human one.

Hatter did have to admit that his human form was gorgeous. He had dark grey hair with glowing blue streaks. Laying on top was two cat ears. His hair was short and fluffy. It was like his fur. His hair framed his face. He had a slight tan and a few freckles. His eyes were wide and cat-like. They were a beautiful glowing blue with hints of green. His lips were in a wide smile and a light pink. Cheshire's nose was button like. He only reached Hatter's shoulders had his tail swade behind him.

Today he wore a white long sleeve button up shirt and a black vest over it. The vest was open. Cheshire had on a pair of black skinny jeans with holes at the knees. His bright blue shoes were the only spec of color besides his hair, ears, and tail.

"Good afternoon Tarrant." Cheshire greeted as he checked the Hatter out.

"Ches?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Now the feline was confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you here? Why are you in your human form?" The redhead asked his friend.

"I'm here to see you of course. I figured this form would help you talk." He answered.

"Oh. Talk about what?"

Cheshire leaned against the door. "Alice." He said. 'Although I wished I didn't have to.' He thought.

That made the eccentric man shut down. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"Ches!" Hatter warned.

"Let me give you a reason."

"Reason?"

"For why you need to talk."

"If I let you am I allowed to say no?"

Cheshire gave him a smile. "Yes. And I won't try getting you to talk again. I will wait for you to bring it up."

"Okay."

"Great. Now even though you understand doesn't mean you aren't hurting. Talking about it will help."

"Hurting? Hurting over what?"

"Her leaving."

"Why would her leaving hurt me?" He gave the Cheshire a confused look.

"I know you love her."

Hatter looked at his friend in shock. "How?"

"You weren't exactly subtle." He replied dryly. 'It hurt every time I saw it.'

"Oh." A blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah."

"I….I…"

"You're not ready to talk, are you?"

"No."

"Then let's play find the Cheshire."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Just promise me that you'll talk to me or someone when you are ready."

Hatter smiled at him. "I will. I promise."

"Good."

"I guess."

Hatter was touched by that. His friend was concerned about him and had tried to help. He was glad when the feline didn't try to push him to talk when he realized Hatter was not ready. Instead he made him promise to talk when he was and then changed subjects. He even went with the Hatter's favorite game. It would keep his mind off Alice which was something he needed.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Great. I shall go hide." With that he disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2: Insecurities

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

 **Insecurities**

"Bloody big head!" Hatter yelled.

"Crazy lunatic!"

"Enough!" Queen Mirana yelled.

The others stared at the two. Hatter had stopped hiding himself away. He began having tea parties again. They were having a tea party at the castle when Iracebeth barged into the room looking smug. She told them all that Alice was getting married. Well she told Hatter in the presence of the other.

The Hatter didn't react like she expected. He had smiled and said good for her. He was happy that she was happy.

That had obviously not been what she wanted since she frowned. It changed to a smirk and told him that Alice didn't want him because he wasn't good enough. Too crazy and disgusting to be good enough for anyone.

Everyone had stared at her in shock. Hatter on the other hand glared. His eyes turned red and he began yelling. Now that the queen had yelled his eyes returned to normal and he calmed down.

"Iracebeth-"

Her sister interrupted. "What?"

"You are being awful."

"I-"

"What is your problem?" Cheshire asked as Hatter snuck off. "Hatter hasn't said or done anything to you."

"He is the reason my crown broke and then he laughed at me." The woman answered.

"He didn't break your crown and when he laughed at that it had been years ago!" Molly yelled.

"You took his whole family from him as revenge." Hatter's mother said.

"He helped Alice kill my Jabberwocky."

"We all did." Her sister said. "You had taken over the throne and beheaded people."

"He-"

"Enough!" Mirana yelled. 'Why does she have to act like such a child?' The queen internally questioned.

"But-"

"No buts. You leave Tarrant alone."

Cheshire used his powers to sneak away. He needed to get away from the bloody big head and wanted to check on Hatter. He found him just outside the castle.

"Ches?" He looked at his friend.

"Yes Hatter?"

"Am I crazy and disgusting?"

"No. That bitch just wanted a reaction and when you weren't upset about Alice she said that." Ches was quick to answer. 'You are one of the most handsome man I ever had the pleasure of looking at and I wish you were mine.' He thought.

"Then why did Alice leave me?"

"She had her family to think about and she wasn't the right one for you."

"You're just saying that." He left.

Cheshire watched him leave. He was sad and angry. Sad that his friend thought so little of himself. He was angry at the the Iracebeth and at Alice.

"I wish you knew that I wasn't just saying it. I really like you Tarrant."

As a breeze came the Cheshire cat disappeared. He and the Mad Hatter failed to realize that Fate had plans for them.

Time stared at his sister in concern. She had come to visit and the look she was sporting was not good. It meant she was meddling and he hoped it wasn't him in her sites.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Piss Off A Cheshire

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

 **Don't Piss Off a Cheshire**

It hand even three weeks since anyone had seen the Hatter. Most figured it was because of Alice. For some reason she had sent every one of them wedding invitations. They assumed he was upset by it. Cheshire and Mirana had a feeling it was due to what happened before.

They both knew that he was hurt by what Iracebeth had said to him. He wasn't able to shake it off like he usually did. Unfortunately neither knew how to help him.

"He's just being a big old baby." Iracebeth said when she heard the two talking.

Cheshire had enough of her talking badly about his friend. He shifted into his humanoid form. He towered over her. A fog like substance formed around him and his eyes glowed with rage and power.

"Not another word out of you. You have done enough damage you evil big headed bitch." He hissed out.

"What the-" A scared look appeared on her face as she backed away from him.

"Cheshires are creatures of mischief and chaos when happy and playful." The white queen told her.

"So?" The older sister sneered.

"They are extremely loyal to friends and family." Mirana continued as if her sister wasn't talking.

"And?!" The queen of hearts demanded impatiently.

"When angered, like their friend being made fun of, they are creatures of revenge. Be prepared to be pranked viciously." Finished explaining.

Her sister shot her a panicked look. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"No."

That panicked her even more. "Why not?!"

"You brought this on yourself. As long as the pranks aren't harmful or life threatening I'm staying out of it." She answered. 'You're just lucky Hatter isn't his mate.' She thought as she hid a shiver thinking about what he would do if he and the Hatter were mates.

"I'm your sister." Iracebeth pleaded.

"And you have been so rude to many people especially the Hatter." She left the room after that.

Iracebeth looked at the Cheshire. His glare terrified her. She ran out of the room.

"Coward." He sneered.

It did amuse him that she thought that running away could save her. On his face was his famous grin. He began walking after her. Iracebeth was now his prey. Cheshire wasn't about to let her get away.

Anyone who saw him coming moved out of the way. Unlike the queen of hearts they knew about Cheshires. No one wanted to get in the way of an enraged Cheshire. Each glad they weren't the one to anger him. They almost pitied the woman, almost. In their opinion she deserved it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He sang in a deadly tone.

Those who heard that shivered in fear. Never had they feared him or the words but him singing them that way scared them. Each made a quick mental note to never insult the Hatter unless they wanted to face this side of the feline.

Unfortunately for Iracebeth he had caught up to her and now she was backed into a wall. His eyes glowed eerily. Blue orbs appeared and floated around the Cheshire. A few seconds later they slammed into her. He smirked before disappearing.

She watched as he disappeared. The redhead wondered what the orbs had done to her. When the staff had caught sight of her new appearance they began laughing. The laughter made her gulp and run to the closest mirror. She screamed in horror at what she saw reflected back at her.

Her hair was now lime green with hot pink streaks. Her skin was now fluorescent purple with various sized fluorescence yellow beards scattered about. Iracebeth's lips and eyeshadow had turned electric blue.

Her clothes had also changed. Now she wore clown clothing. They were bright orange, white, and bright red. It was hilarious.

"Noooo!" She screamed as she ran to her room.

What she didn't know was that even if she changed her clothes it would magically turn back into clown clothes. The only way for her to return to normal was for her to apologize to Hatter and the man accepted the apology.

* * *

(With Hatter)

Hatter sat up in surprise when he heard a loud scream. He wondered what or who it was. He wondered what caused it. Terrance looked around in caution.

"It was just the bloody big head." Ches informed him as he appeared above his head.

"Huh? Ches?" Since he had been asleep he was very confused as to why the feline was in his room.

"Yeah?" He found the half asleep man to be adorable.

"What's going on?" He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eye.

"I pranked the big mouth, big headed one."

"Oh, why?"

"She was being such a bitch. I couldn't take it anymore."

Hatter shot him a look. "What did you do?"

Cheshire smirked and sat down across from Terrance. He showed the man a picture of Iracebeth's new look. Soon the Mad Hatter was laughing hysterically.

"That's brilliant."

"I know." Cheshire was smug.

"Are you going?" Hatter tried to be nonchalant.

"Going?" The feline looked confused.

"To Alice's wedding." He hoped not.

"No." He quickly answered.

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Oh."

"Are you okay? Are you still upset over what the clown said?" Ches asked in concern.

"This isn't about that. It's- no nothing." He looked away.

"Terrence?" Cheshire looked very concerned.

"It's nothing Chessur."

"I know it's not nothing."

"I-"

Cheshire cut him off. "But if you don't want to or can't talk about it then I won't push."

"Thanks." He stood and went over to his desk and grabbed something. "Here read this." He gave his friend the invite before leaving the room.

Cheshire looked at the door in confusion for a few seconds. He then looked down at the invitation in his hands before reading it. Soon the feline was furious. Alice would pay for it. He would make sure of it.

'How dare she!' He thought in anger.

On the back of the invitation Alice had written a note. It was cruel. It read:

Dear freaky and messed up Hatter,

I know that you are in love with me. Ew! I only want you there so that you will stop. Seeing me so happy should do it. You loving me is creepy and just plain wrong. I may not want boring but you are way to crazy. You are disgusting and no one would want you.

Alice Kingsley

"BITCH!" He yelled after reading it a second time.

He threw the invitation on the ground. He now knew why his friend was upset. The person you once loved and still care about writing that would be upset. "Terrance? Where are you?"

"Kitchen?"

Chessur entered and hugged his secret crush. Terrance was surprised but hugged him back. Cheshire pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"You are not disgusting or a freak."

"Che-"

"No! You need to understand that she is wrong."

"But-"

"No. You may be eccentric but you are not a freak." He said. 'Wish I could tell you exactly what I think of you. You'd probably hate me if you knew.' Cheshire thought sadly.

"I-"

Cheshire didn't let him speak. "I'm not saying this because I am your friend. If this was true I wouldn't have become friends."

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

The grey haired man smiled. "I know you."

"True." Hatter sighed. "I'm sorry."

Cheshire floated above him with a thoughtful look on his face. "Hmm, should I forgive him for thinking badly about himself?"

"Cheshire!" Hatter pouted.

"I don't know." The feline sighed.

"Ches!" The redhead whined.

"I just don't know." He shook his head.

Terrence glared at the smirking figure floating above him. That cat was too smug for his own good. He pouted after awhile.

"Since your my friend and all I guess I can." Ches said in mock reluctance.

"Tsk." Terrence walked off. "Stupid cat!"

"HEY!" Chessur followed. "There's no need to be mean."

"Beside the fact your a pain in the ass."

"Ouch."

After a few seconds later the two cracked up. It took a bit but the two finally calmed down. Terrence grabbed something from the table.

"Here. I made this for you." He handed Ches a blue and grey box.

"Thanks." He opened it up.

Inside was a bright blue hat. It had to holes on the top for his ears. Light grey ribbons wrapped around different places on the hat. A ribbon tied in the shape of a cat was on the front. It was dark grey.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Cheshire said in awe.

Hatter blushed. "Y-you're welcome."

Ches quickly put the hat on. He stood in front of a mirror to see how he looked. To him he looked amazing.

"So how do we look?" Cheshire asked Terrance.

"Great." He answered. 'I knew you would look cute in that. I can't believe I have feelings for you. If you knew then you would end up hating me just like Alice. Why am I such a freak?' He asked himself.

"Thank you." He bowed causing Terrence to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice in Wonderland.

'Thoughts'

 **Truths Revealed**

(Alice's Wedding)

Alice twirled in front of the mirror. She wore a simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves stopped just below her wrists and were lace. The bottom part was mermaid style and pooled at her feet. Her feet were adorned with white high heels. She wore simple diamond studs and a tear shape diamond necklace. Her hair was done in a bun with a white lace veil attached. Alice's makeup was light and natural.

"I am drop dead gorgeous." She told herself.

The hatter popped into her head causing her to scowl. Alice had only sent him an invitation out of courtesy. She really hoped he didn't show up. The hatter was a creepy freak.

"Hopefully my note gets him to understand." She said with a shiver.

Knock Knock

Alice turned towards the door and sees her mum. "Alice?"

"What is it mum?"

"Your friends are here." She informed her.

"Oh, thanks. You can let them in."

"Okay dear."

Alice was happy to see most of her friends. Those who weren't human were in human forms. The twins looked normal. She was disappointed when she realised the Cheshire cat wasn't there but ecstatic that the Hatter was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hello Alice." The greeted back.

"I'm so glad you all could make it."

"Us too." Mirana said.

"Where is Cheshire?" Alice asked.

"He couldn't make it." Molly answered as they wondered why she didn't ask about Tarrant.

"I see." Alice pouted a little.

"Don't let it bother you." Molly said.

"Alright."

It bothered them with how little she cared about Tarrant. She didn't ask why he wasn't there. They thought the two were friends. They were understanding as to why he didn't want to be there but they couldn't understand Alice. It was unsettling and they vowed to look into it.

"You look beautiful." The March Hare complimented.

The blonde bride smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

(With Cheshire and Hatter)

"Hey!" Chessur yelled as he floated above Hatter.

"Ches!?" He woke with a start.

"Yeah?" The grey haired man smirked.

"Why are you floating above me?" Tarrant asked.

"Oh how silly of me." Cheshire landed on him.

"Omph!"

"Hello." His smirk widened.

"Ches." The redhead whined.

"How are you?"

"I was sleeping." He glared at his friend.

"I know." The feline humanoid sounded smug.

"Your a pain!" Tarrant complained.

"I know."

"Ugh!"

"Hehe~" Cheshire giggled.

"What do you want?" Tarrant pouted.

"To play with you." The Hatter blushed at the wording.

"W-why me?" He asked as he tried to control his reaction.

"Due to the fact they don't know what she did to you they went to the wedding. I want to be near you."

"I see." Tarrant liked the last part.

"Let's play." The cat-like man said.

"Get off me!" He didn't want his friend to know that he liked him.

"Nope!" Cheshire grinned.

"Now Ches." Little him wouldn't go away.

"No!"

"Ches!"

"Sorry no ca-" Cheshire cut himself off.

Cheshire had shifted his body to get comfortable. His shrift caused him to realise why Tarrant had wanted him to move. Tarrant hid a moan because of the friction. The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Oh." Chessur said dumbly.

"Y-Yeah." He was red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry."

"It's okay."

"Don't move." Ches suddenly said.

"What?" Tarrant was confused.

"Don't move." He repeated.

Cheshire looked at Tarrant before leaning down. He placed his mouth over the other male's and kissed him. Tarrant was shocked but happy by it. Ches went to move when the redhead placed one hand on the back of the other's head and kissed back, hard. His hand entangled in grey hair.

Hatter released him after a couple minutes. "That was amazing." He said after regaining his breathing.

"Yeah. It was." Cheshire smiled happily.

"Thank you." The eccentric male said.

"What?" Cheshire was confused.

"For kissing me. I wanted to kiss you but was afraid you didn't like me that way." Hatter admitted.

"You're welcome. I was feeling the same way."

"Will you allow me the honor of courting you?" Tarrant asked formally.

"Yes!" He began kissing the Hatter. "Yes, Yes, Yes!" He said between the kissing.

"Great." He smiled widely.

"Can I tell the others?" Ches asked.

"Of course." It was what he wanted too and he couldn't say no to Ches.

"Yay~"

"I can't wait to tell them." Tarrant said.

"Me either. Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure? What about her?" Cheshire bit his bottom lip as he avoided eye contact.

"I'm sure." He put his hand on Ches's cheek. "I want and need you to hear me and trust me when I say that I am over Alice."

The blue eyed male looked at Tarrant. "Really?"

"Yes. After how she treated me I realised she wasn't the one. I wanted to be with the person who makes me laugh, cares about me, comforts me, and defends me. I want you." The green eyed man told the other truthfully.

Ches kissed him. "Good."

"Indeed it is."

* * *

(After the wedding)

Molly needed to use the bathroom. She excused herself and made her way over there. She was just about to open the door when she heard two people talking. It was Alice and her mother.

"Why can't you let this go?" Molly heard Alice ask.

"Because I don't understand. You talked about the Hatter non-stop and now you don't want anything to do with him." Her mom said.

Molly looked around before changing into her normal form. She slipped under the door and entered the bathroom. The mouse quickly hid. She was able to see Alice's annoyed face.

"He's a freak. At first I thought he was cool but then I learned he was in love with me. That is really gross." Molly was pissed off when Alice said that.

"Just because someone likes you and you don't like him doesn't mean that they are freaks." Her mom frowned.

"You would understand if you met him. He met me as a child and now he loves me. Disgusting. I only sent him an invitation to be polite. I also sent him a note and I'm so glad he listened."

"Note?"

"Just to let him know how I felt about him and how unwanted he is. I should have told him to kill himself. That sick bastard probably would have."

Both Molly and Alice's mom were looking at her in disgust. This wasn't the Alice they knew and they really didn't like this one.

"I'm so disappointed and angry with you. You don't treat someone that way."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You would understand if you met him." Alice opened the door. "I'll have to arrange it." She left.

"Who is that girl? It certainly isn't my daughter." Her mom said sadly before leaving.

Molly took a few calming breaths before changing back. She used the toilet before returning to the party. She told the queen what she had witnessed.

"She said what?" Mirana wasn't pleased.

"She said she sent Tarrant a note telling him what she truly thought of him and to stay away."

"Chessur must have found out and that was why he refused to come." Tweedledee said.

"And why Tarrant had been so upset." Tweedledum finished.

"We shall talk about it back home." Mirana decided. "I think it would be best and we need everyone present."

The others agreed. Once the reception was over they said goodbye to Alice. They all gave fake smiles and pretended to be happy. Soon they returned home. They found invitations for a tea party. They got ready and went to the tea party.


End file.
